


Overture

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-01
Updated: 2004-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music follows the master of the Ko Kaku Rou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overture

Ko Kaku Rou features piped-in music, but one can hear geisha performing on traditional instruments in a private dining room, provided one is willing to pay for the privilege. The master of Ko Kaku Rou keeps the old ways for a price.

In the master's quarters, there are neither geisha nor speakers. There are windchimes at every outer door and window. They clatter together at the billow of a white coat, echo the clash of blade against blade; they strike softly, the sound wistful, at the passing of slight feet in modern sneakers.

Everything the master keeps has its price.


End file.
